


VKs Theme Songs

by Booklover628



Series: Vices & Virtues [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: I just have to listen to music when I do anything, So I decided to share, There Is No Story, This is just character theme songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover628/pseuds/Booklover628
Summary: These are character theme songs for our favorite VKs and my OCs from The Kids Aren't Alright. If you enjoy listening to music while you read, then feel free to use my playlist.





	1. Character Theme Songs

Character Theme Songs:

Uma:

Uma Thurman - Fall Out Boy (Sorry, I had to)

Hey Look Ma, I Made It - Panic! At the Disco

Gil:

Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia

Good Vibrations - The Beach Boys

Harry Hook:

Animals - Maroon 5

Victorious - Panic! At the Disco

Jay:

Renegades - X Ambassadors

Drive - Incubus

Carlos de Vil:

Some Nights - fun

Stressed Out - Twenty One Pilots

Evie:

Heart Upon My Sleeve - Avicii, Imagine Dragons

Confident - Demi Lovato

Mal:

Wild Things - Alessia Cara

I'm the Bad Guy - Caleb Hyles

Persephone Khan:

Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At the Disco

Feel Invincible - Skillet

Lucretia:

Still Breathing - Green Day

Crazy = Genius - Panic! At the Disco

All VKs:

The Anthem - Good Charlotte


	2. Relationship Songs

Uma/Lucy:

Gasoline - Halsey

Partners in Crime - Set It Off

Percy/Carlos:

Tear in My Heart - Twenty One Pilots

Percy/Jay:

One Call Away - Charlie Puth

Percy/Harry:

Just the Girl - The Click Five

Percy/Gil: 

I Want To Hold Your Hand - The Beatles

Gil/Harry:

Lucky - Jason Mraz

Gil/Carlos:

I Do Adore - Mindy Gledhill

Gil/Jay:

Stuck on You - Elvis Presley

Carlos/Jay:

Say You Like Me - We The Kings

Carlos/Harry:

If I Had You - Adam Lambert

Jay/Harry:

Whataya Want from Me - Adam Lambert

Harry/Gil/Percy/Jay/Carlos:

Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis


End file.
